hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Griffin
Griffin is an X-Student rescued from an anti-mutant community by the X-Men. He adopted Wolverine as a father figure early on. Due to the trauma he has endured, he refuses to attempt remembering details about his life before his mutant powers activated, including his birth name. Normality (2002-2013) 'Griffin' was raised in an anti-mutant community by his parents and uncle. He was primarily looked after by the nanny, the one person he truly labelled a friend. By the age of eight he was taken out from school after being mercilessly bullied by the richer children who labelled him a freak for his timidness and shy nature. His nanny, Elisa, taught him as much as she could, and his father attempted to but gave up quickly, labelling him a failure and disgrace. The community's main anti-mutant hate group kept a close eye on him, suspicious that he would be one of the few who may have the mutated gene. The general policy of the group was to exterminate any and all mutants that they discovered. In 2010, Elisa was shot in front of him during a house raid by the group, having been confirmed that she was a mutant. She had hid her powers even from Griffin, but she was found out with the accident of a ghostly form eavesdropping on his parents' conversations. This event scarred and scared him, and made him timider than he had been before. The new nanny who replaced her was cruel, and hard on him, not understanding it when he could not answer the questions she gave him. The Zoo (2013-2015) Griffin's mutation first made an appearance when the nanny decided to hit him one day for repeatedly not understanding a question she gave him, in August 2013. He was unused to being touched so violently by adults that it shocked his system as fear set in, and triggered his mutation. The boy remembered nothing that went on for the three hours in which he was the mythical being of a ggryphon. He attacked the nanny, and found out later that he had in fact killed her. When he had calmed and transformed back, and woken from what he thinks was a brief coma, he found himself locked in a cage in a dark room, where abused animals were locked up around him. At first, he believed it to be a pound of some sort. He later discovered that it was the storage room for the zoo. In November 2013 he was transferred to the zoo, locked up in the cage surrounded by usual zoo animals, displayed for the entertainment and amusement of the non-mutants. While the usual policy was to eliminate mutants, the hate group - by this time named the Ohio Anti-Mutant Council who spanned across the entire state - made an exception, purely for the amusement they experienced at both verbally and physically abusing the 'half-animal child'. Every day, they would hurt him until he felt so much pain and fear that he transformed into the gryphon, for anyone to see at the zoo. He was a star there, but in no way good. It went on for almost an entire year, the same routine over and over again. Because of the amount of transformations and the smaller amount of time that he was in his human body, Griffin forgot his name, and adopted the modernized name of the creature as his own name. No one reminded him of his true name. On the 3rd September 2014, Rupert - his cousin, one of the people who had initially bullied him out of school, and one of the few people he can recall the name of - decided to visit the zoo, as he often did. Angered with his parents' decision to send him to a boarding school, Rupert made the decision to take out his fury on his cousin. Just like the adults who forced him to transform, Rupert did the same. When Griffin transformed this time, he killed Rupert in retaliation for the abuse. Griffin woke in the lion enclosure after passing out. Spotting that he had woken, one of the zoo staff released the lions in with him, once again triggering his fear to make him transform yet again. This time, the gryphon managed to break out, as the enclosure had a weak mesh roof to it, allowing it to easily escape. It brought him to a small village several miles away in Ohio. Safety? (2015) Magneto found him in what is assumed - by Cyclops - to be some sort of set-up, due to the arguably dubious and vague story Magneto fed them. After finding Griffin, Magneto brought him to the X-Mansion, handing him over to Professor X. After being accepted by the Professor, Griffin befriended, in a way, Wolverine, who became the only person he really felt that he could entirely trust and talk to. Effectively the only one he would talk to, minus the Professor and, rarely, the teachers. Powers & Abilities Powers Griffin Physiology → '''Griffin is able to take on the form of a gryphon, a creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. He has bird-like talons in place of claws in this form. : '''Claw Retraction ''→ In his griffin form, he is able to extend and retract his talons. : '''Enhancements '→'' :: '''Agility '→ ''In his normal form he has the potential to show above average agility and the ability to dodge attacks better than most. He has yet to show this. :: '''Balance '→ ''He has an better sense of balance than the average human. :: '''Bite '→ ''In his gryphon form he has a powerful bite which may be applied to his normal form as his powers develop further. :: '''Climbing '→ ''Due to the feline aspects of his mutation he has a talent for climbing without practice, assisted by his enhanced balance. :: '''Jump '→ A''s a side-enhancement of his feline aspects and agility, with his muscles adapted to such possible feats and stronger material in his bones and joints, Griffin is able to jump further than many, with an average running jump reaching 8 or 9 metres in his normal form. As the gryphon, without assistance from his wings, he can jump 4 metres vertically and 11 to 12 metres horizontally. :: '''Speed '→ ''While in no way close to the speed of Quicksilver, Griffin can move particularly fast. At times he does not notice it, as it is barely remarkable while his powers are still developing. If he were to concentrate, he could run nearly 20mph, while the gryphon can run past 50mph with ease. The adaptations to his body allow him to do this with little negative impact. ::: '''Reflexes '→ ''Relating to his agility, Griffin has better reflexes as a result of speed too, improving his dodging somewhat. :: '''Senses '→'' ::: '''Sight '→ ''His eyes have gradually changed to suit that more of a lion's than an eagle's, though seem human enough. Shades of green and blue are much more dominant in his sight, owing to a slight inability to correctly interpret some colours (some shades of red appear more purple, for instance). He has the sixth layer behind his eyes which are far more light-sensitive and give a reflective look to his eyes, allowing him to see better in the dark. While he does have more rod cells than cone cells due to the lion influence, he still has a significant amount of cone cells which allow him 20/8 vision, enabling him to see further. The gryphon has an eyesight of 20/5 vision, sharper than both Griffin and a perfect-sighted human, and can spot people from around 1500ft in the air. :::: '''Telescopic vision '→ ''This is a theoretical power that he may be able to develop. It would allow him to 'zoom in' to particular objects or places, relating to his eagle attributes. ::: '''Hearing '→ ''Due to the lion aspect of his powers, Griffin could potentially refine his hearing to reach a mile radius. The gryphon is limited to a half-mile radius because of the eagle's limitations. ::: '''Scent '→ ''In a radius of 100metres, Griffin may be able to locate and estimate how long someone was in a particular place, with some refining of this sense. The gryphon is limited to a sense of smell at a radius of 10metres, even with strong scents. :: '''Aerial Adaptation '→ ''He is able to withstand extremely high or low air pressure without becoming disorientated or deprived of normal breathing capacity, as well as high wind friction. He has an immunity to vertigo, and is generally unafraid of heights. ::: '''Enhanced lung capacity '→ ''His lungs are adapated to provide him with far more oxygen than the average human, allowing him to spend longer amounts of time in high altitudes or underwater. '''Decelerated Aging' → '''He ages at a slower rate than the average human, which theoretically may extend his life-span. This has the negative impact that he has to be careful with his diet, as his metabolism is rather slow as a limitation of speed, aging and healing. : '''Healing Factor ''→ As a result of his slow aging due to faster-replicating cells, Griffin has a relatively good healing factor, thrice that of an average human. Abilities '''Stealth Tactics' → '''Due to the underlying lion and eagle instincts within him, Griffin has a natural skill dealing with stealth, though it is made on purely instinctive levels when the gryphon seems to 'permit it'. With training, he could harness this skill properly. '''Camouflage → 'He is unashamed to say that he is quite skilled at hiding away and camouflaging himself. It is a skill originating from his bullied years at school, and could have been the very first skill he acquired due to the influence of his mutation (with the exceptions of his adapted anatomy). Paraphernalia '''Equipment → ' *A small notebook which he keeps to doodle in, as he spends his time alone and left to his thoughts most of the time. '''Education → *Current freshmen at Xavier's **Classes: **#Mathematics **#English **#Science (basic) **#History **#Geography **#Physical Education **Mentor: Wolverine Category:X-Students Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:2002 Category:2000s Category:Necro Category:13 December Category:American Category:Griffin Physiology Category:Chevaliers